


Candy Barrage

by royal_chandler



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 16:58:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3257471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/royal_chandler/pseuds/royal_chandler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a good thing that their son is not home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candy Barrage

**Author's Note:**

> I was so going to call this Candy Crush Saga but I refrained.

“Don’t come in!” Tony shouts from the inside of Peter’s room before Steve even has a chance to get hand on the door knob.

There’s a weird whirring sound behind the door. And is that _hail?_

“But JARVIS said—” Steve starts.

“He spreads vicious lies! I’ve got it covered!” This shout turns into a shriek and Steve decides that he’s no longer listening to Tony. He opens the door and is immediately struck in the forehead with a pink bubblegum ball, is soon under a barrage. The ones that aren't popping out of the gigantic machine in the middle of the room, are bouncing in various bright colors around the room. 

He finds Tony hiding behind a barricade of Peter’s stuffed animals, he's carefully peeking around Puffin the Penguin.

“What did you do?!” Steve yells over the noise while deflecting the gumballs flying in his direction. Within the four walls it sounds like a violent storm. 

“I can’t get it to turn off!”

“What?”

“I can’t get it to—”

“I heard that!” Steve informs him. The candy hurts and actually feels like pellets so he dives behind the wall that Tony’s built. It’s soft but sturdy, holds well and doesn’t expose too much.

“Why can’t you get it to turn off?” Steve asks as he watches two collide at a terrifying speed and burst into a sugary dust cloud. He faintly picks up on the smell of mango and strawberry. 

Tony laughs. “Well, babe, you might have a difficult time believing me but I might have built this in a sleep-deprived haze and I may have forgotten to put an off button in place. I can’t get close enough to its innards without losing an eye.”

Steve shrugs and makes a face that says _sounds about right_.

Tony’s expression reads _what can I say, just a typical Tuesday_.

With a raised eyebrow, Steve wonders, “And why do they bounce?”

“It’s funny.”

“It’s unsanitary.”

“Peter would like it,” Tony argues, moving in closer to Steve when a ball ricochets off of the tip of the unicorn near his elbow. 

Steve wraps an arm around him and hides his grin in Tony’s hair, although he can’t keep the laughter out of his voice. “Peter is four and, thankfully, safe from danger with Bruce and Natasha. So what? You were just going to wait this out?”

“Yeah, pretty much,” Tony concedes. He checks his watch. “Should take about four hours. More or less. The machine runs out in about twenty minutes and then the balls lose their bouncing ability.” He pauses reflectively. “God, that’s a sentence.”

Groaning, Steve replies, “This is the pinnacle, Tony.”

“What? No. Give me some credit. This is not the pinnacle.” He waves a hand in the air.

Steve stares at him in disbelief. “Credit.” He jerks his thumb to the side. “The door isn’t melded shut. Why didn’t you just walk out?”

“They have a lot of bite,” Tony insists, making fang teeth with his fingers.

Steve shakes his head fondly and kisses Tony, soft and sweet. The man’s definitely consumed some of the candy. Steve says, “Luckily, you have a supersolider who doesn’t bruise too easy. I mean, raining gumballs is uncharted territory but I’m somewhat used to disaster zones. I think I’m a safe bet. How 'bout it?”

They've been together for nearly a decade and Tony's answering smile hasn't lost its effect since day one. "You're still the best chance I've ever taken, Cap."


End file.
